Kamen Rider Build: Pandora Recreation
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: It's been years since the end of Build and the Pandora box was set to rest. But that doesn't mean the end. The Pandora Box was broken into pieces and scattered across the world. Now it's up to Sento's Great Grandchildren to retrieve them, but things can never be easy. Watch as Hiro Iglesias builds into the genius that his great grandfather was.
1. Construction Begins Again

The sky shined brightly as the sun gleamed, shining as brightly as ever. People were walking around, exploring the open shops. But two of those people were our main characters.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" A girl that stood at 4'11 shouted at an older male. The male seemed unfazed. The girl was glaring at him, and it was usually a bad thing. See, the thing is, these two are siblings.

The female of the two, like said before, stood at 4'11 and had long blond hair that stopped mid back with fair white skin, a pair of shining blue eyes. The girl wore a white shirt with a pattern of roses on the top left of the shirt and a medium blue skirt that stopped at just at her knees with a pair of white slippers. This was Rose Iglesias

Standing next to her, and the one she was yelling at, was an older male that stood at 5'7 and had shockingly black hair. His eyes were a completely other story. They were the same blue color as his sister but bits of red spiked out from the pupil. The reason was this was his central heterochromia.

He wore a light brown trench coat over a dark grey hoodie, a white shirt, jeans, and a pair of mismatched colored sneakers, the left one is blue and the other one being red. This was Hiro Iglesias.

"What did I do?" Hiro asks Rose, looking down at her. "You made us pass up the Technology Museum!", Rose says and puffs her cheeks, "Stupid Baka!" Hiro sweat drops. Sure he likes technology to, but, he could resist the ice cream cart.

Rose glares at her older brother being she began to pound against his chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!", she keeps saying. _'Now I have to deal with a mad little sister. Great'_ , he thought.

After a second, the two siblings backtracked, stopping in front of a large museum of sorts. Rose was jittery with excitement. Before Hiro could stop her, Rose ran into the technology museum. Hiro sighs and ran after her.

"Rose!", Hiro shouts, grabbing his sister's wrist. Rose didn't respond, she was too in depth at what she was looking at. " What are you l-", he stopped mid-sentence, gasping, "Pandora's Box!" Hiro quickly got up close.

Said box had a dusty grey color. Prior to its name, it was a box, being made out of 6 panels. On the podium it was on, it read 'This box was brought back together by Kamen Rider Build, bringing Japan back to normal by removing the Skywall. After the incidents, it was said that it held no energy.'

Rose was just as amazed as her older brother. Just a few feet away, 2 security guards were carrying a man back to the entrance. The man was struggling. He was just recently at one of the exhibits, the exhibit being the Transteam gun.

The man struggled out of the guards' grips and rushed over to the Pandora's Box, pushing Rose and Hiro out of the way. Within that instant, Hiro reached out to stop the man's arm which was reached for the top of the box. Unfortunately, Hiro didn't stop the man but ended up placing his hand on the box as the man does. The box began to glow, the panels changing color.

The panels on the right and left sides changed to a bright blue, the panels on the front and back changed to crimson red, and the panels on the top and bottom turned to a relic green. Before the man and Hiro could remove their hands, the box burst, blasting the two back.

Rose rushed to her brother," Hiro!" Hito was out cold. Rose began to shake her older brother, scared. "Hiro! Hiro!", she kept saying.

But, that was a few days ago. Everything was taken care of. The man that was there was taken into custody and Hiro was taken home, Rose looking after him.

Currently, the passed out Hiro was in his room. His room was mainly black, but large stripes of red and blue decorated the walls. The male began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned as he sat up. "Huh? Where am I?", he asked himself. He then realized.

'Rose must have brought me home.', Hiro through. He got up and stretched, noticing that he didn't have his trench coat or hoodie on so he was left in his jeans and a white shirt. He stretched and smiled. "Man, I feel refreshed for some reason.", he says. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What he saw, shocked him.

The tips of his hair were different, some of the tips were red, some were blue, and the rest were white. "Ahhhhhhh!", he shouts. Downstairs, Rose was taking care of fixing breakfast. She sighs as she heard his shout. "He must be up.", Rose said to herself and sat down the plate of pancakes on the counter.

Hiro rushed downstairs, holding his head. "Rose!", he says, looking at his little sister. Rose looked at him, giving the 'what?' face. "What happened!?", he asks her.

Rose sighs and explains everything to him. The male took it all in, but before Rose could give him her thoughts about what caused the change was, Hiro was already holding his chin, mumbling away. Rose sweatdrops at the action of her brother. 'He really needs to stop that habit.', she thought.

"But the real question here is what the man wanted from Pandora's Box.", Hiro said, looking at Rose. Rose nodded, it was a mystery. Hiro sighs before catching a whiff of the pancakes in the room. Hiro looks at the delicious food and began to reach out only to receive a harsh slap on the hand from Rose, making Hiro wince.

 _-Build Up-_ (scene change)

A male with combed back blond hair, that looked to be going everywhere a bit, and green eyes, which darted from left to right, was running. The male wore a grey beanie, that kept his blond hair in place, a white undershirt underneath a grey unbuttoned shirt, a cross necklace, a white and blue unbutton shirt that was tied around his waist, a pair of black pants, and a pair of gold, blue, and white vans. This was Satoshi Hamada.

"Gotta... Keep... Running...", Satoshi panted. He leaned against the wall of a building. Suddenly, the wall beside him was punched, crushing it. The being that punched it wasn't a normal human.

Standing before Satoshi was a beast made out of dark grey and brownstone, it's hands being the largest of its body. Embedded into the creature's forehead was a piece of a dark relic green cracked panel. Inserted into the piece was a brown bottle, it itself being cracked slightly.

Satoshi became heavily scared. Behind the beast, A Pandora, police began to gather, aiming their pistols at it. " Put your hands in the air Monster!", one of them shouted at the monster.

The Pandora declined by punching the ground, cracking the ground underneath of officers. The officers became off balance and fell, some of them firing before they fell. The bullets seemed to bounce right off.

Up above, a news helicopter was broadcasting the whole thing, live. Back with Rose and Hiro, the two were watching the news, surprised by what's going on. Suddenly, a bit of Hiro's hair went up right before he rushed out of the house.

"Hiro!", Rose shouted, trying to get her brother to stop. She sighs when it didn't work. "Great." Hiro continued to run to the scene. It took a while, but he made it nether the less. "Hey!",Hiro shouts, gaining the attention of the Pandora.

The beast looked at Hiro before pounding its chest. Hiro reaches into the back of his light brown trench coat and pulled out a device. Said device had two slots on the left side, on the right is a crank. (I know, I'm not the best at describing the driver)

Hiro the puts the device at his waist, a belt ejecting out of one side of it before wrapping around and attaching st the other side. Hiro then reaches into his pockets and pulled out small red and blue bottles. "Now, let's begin the experiment.", he says as he shakes the Full Bottles, large equations coming out of nowhere beside Hiro, confusing the Pandora.

Hiro then turns the caps of the bottles before inserting them into the driver on his waist, the red one first. _"Rabbit!"_ , the belt says as the red bottle was inserted. Then came the blue bottle, _"Tank! Best match!"_

He then began to turn the crank causing the bottles to shake as their essence to be pumped out through pneumatic tubes that were being created by the driver. The tubes then stretched out, forming molds for the Full Bottle essences, the molds only making half of the armor.

 _"Are you ready?"_ , the belt asks as the essences harden. " Henshin!", Hiro says. The two halves quickly snapped onto Hiro, connecting together. The armor wasn't what you expect it to be tho.

The whole armor had black mainly overall, but red and blue were thrown into it. The left leg had a red shin guard as a spring connected it to a bit of red armor that was just below the knee. The shin guard was connected to the shoe on the left side, a rabbit footprint being on the bottom of the red shoe.

The right leg was similar to the left, being it was blue and there wasn't a spring. On the bottom of the shoe, there were tread markings, making it similar to the treads on a tank.

The chest armor of the suit was mainly red overall, but it did have 2 blue strips. The left arm of the suit was blue, armor plating covering the arm, only showing a bit of the black under armor on the wrist. The shoulder pad wasn't too large despite the blue representing a Tank.

The right arm was the same as the left, the only difference being the red coloring. The helmet was mainly red, having a few blue strips. The back of the helmet was black, meaning the front was just a faceplate. The eyes of the helmet represented the side they're meant for, the right having a clear red bunny head and the left having a clear blue tank.

 _"FullMetal Moonsault! RabbitTank!"_ , the driver calls out as Hiro, now Kamen Rider Build holds the left side of the belt as he points to the right. He then slides his hand across the barrel of the Tank eye, saying, "The Rules of Victory Have Been Set!"


	2. A Little Web

Elsewhere from the battle area, 3 different people stood in an abandoned warehouse, the three of them looking at each other. The shortest of the group, a girl, was sitting on a box, hugging the arm of a boy while playing with her hair.

The girl had light brown hair that curled at the end. Her eyes were soft brown, carrying an evil intent. Her skin was a soft peach color, matching with her small white jacket. Her checkerboard purple and a black dress went with her purple high heels. Her name, Ino.

The arm of the boy she was hugging had brown hair that clashed against his solid black eyes. His skin was a bit tanner then Ino's. He wore a black shirt underneath a grey jacket with jeans and black sneakers. This was Shoto, someone we'll be seeing more of.

Across from them stood a man, the same man who caused Pandora's Box to shatter, with solid brown hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses. He wore a purple shirt that was hidden behind a closed light brown jacket with dark blue pants and grey sneakers. This was Sai, Sai Ustumi.

"Ino, I told you enough times already. We need you out there. Without you out there, that beast will only go uncontrolled.", Sai told the Ino, who responded with a Huff. "But I want to stay with Shoto-Kun~.", the girl said with a pout.

Shoto was quiet the whole time, not even responding to the nickname Ino gave him. Sai sighs and closes his eyes, beginning to think. "Go Ino.", Shoto said in a cold tone making Ino puff her cheeks.

"You're so cold Shoto-Kun.", she says, pulling away from Shoto's arm before crossing her own arms. Shoto walked away from Ino and stood next to Sai. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm not letting go of you when I get back Shoto-Kun!", she says and pointed at him before running out.

Sai looks at Shoto, asking, "How do we put up with her?" Shoto answered with a shrug.

Back at Rose's and Hiro's house, a 20-year-old man stood in front of the building with a bag on his back. He was smirking. He adjusts the back on his back before knocking in the door.

The man had solid black hair with deep brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt that read 'Living It!' under a dark red jacket, jeans, and brown boots. He was Hiei Yamato, someone that Rose and Hiro will be getting slowly close to.

(*god voice* OPENING HAS BEEN EDITED!)

(Insert Opening: Be The One by Pandora feat. Bravery)

(Instrument)

It's been years since the end of Build and the Pandora box was set to rest. But that doesn't mean the end. The Pandora Box was broken into pieces and scattered across the world. Now it's up to Sento's Great Grandchildren to retrieve them, but things can never be easy. Watch as Hiro Iglesias builds into the genius that his great-grandfather was.

Kono Mama aruki tsuzukuketzu

The scene began with Hiro shaking the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. The scene changes to Hiro writing on his board before changing to Kamen Rider Build sitting on the Machine Builder before driving off.

Kon'ya mo maasugu

Build dodge explosions while on the Machine Builder then it shows the glass tube of navy blue with Satoshi in it then it changes to a cyan tube with Rose in it before changing to a black tube with Shoto in it.

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

The scene changes to the scarlet tube with Hiei in it. The scene changes to Sai in a grey tube. Then changes to a purple tube with Ino in it. Then the scene changes to Hiro in a red tube turning around. He then smirks holding up an eraser.

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

The scene did a split screen of Hiro erasing the chalk on the board while the other side it showed Satoshi punching the air. The scene changes to Rose fixing her hair.

Dokoka de matteru

The scene changes to Rose entering into the seal chamber. The scene changes to Build driving on the Machine Builder driving past Satoshi and Rose on the right side while he drove past Sai, Ino, and Shoto on the left side. The scene changes to the Pandora Box glowing.

Egao tayasazuni There you will

The scene changes to Hiei with the Guardians around him. The scene did a quick change of Hiro, Rose, Hiei, and Satoshi in the room. The scene changes to Rose in the chamber with her eyes glowing green. The door in the chamber open.

Be The One! Be The One! Alright!

The scene changes to Hiro, Satoshi, and Hiei jump a little startled before Hiro smiled, grabbing the Rabbit Fullbottle. The scene changes to Hiro transforming into Build RabbitTank.

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara (I won't give up on the Earth's future)

Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the tank antenna and flicked his hand out.

Be The Lights! Be The Lights! Alright!

The scene changes to Build jumping into the air unleashing his Voltech Finish Attack. The scene changes to Build GorillaMond smashing the ground with his Gorilla Fist then changes to Build HawkGatling standing up firing the Hawk Gatlinger.

Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in

The scene changes to Night Rouge who turn around while steam blow around him. The scene also changes to Blood Stark turning around facing the viewers.

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

The scene showed Fullbottles spinning around on a spinning table before being grabbed one at a time. The scene changes to Hiro shaking Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, while Satoshi shook the Dragon Bottle, Rose shaking the Darkness Bottle.

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

The change changes to the SkyWall being destroyed by math equations The scene then showed Build driving the Machine Builder driving from a giant Danger Beast.

Be The One! Be The Lights!

Build then change to GorillaMond punching the Danger Beast sending it to the ground.

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

The scene changes to Build GorillaMond readied his Prism Glove. The scene showed Build RabbitTank standing up while sparks flew around him. The scene changes to Build HawkGatling raising his head up. The scene showed Cross-Z raising the Beat Crosser in the air. Build has his legs apart, left arm put over the left side of the Build Driver. Waist slightly moved. Right arm out to the side, thumb up towards the sky, finger out straight, and middle finger out to the side. The scene changes to Build standing on top of a castle looking at the city.

(End Song)

Back with Build and Pandora, Build was smirking under his helmet. "Hey! Kid!", He says, looking Satoshi. "I'm not a kid!", Satoshi responds. Build points behind him," You might want to leave the area." Satoshi nods and ran, but he didn't go far. He ran behind a building that was close and he peeked out, watching Build and the Pandora.

The Pandora growled and pounded it's chest, starting to walk towards Build. Build started walking towards the Pandora before going into a run. Every time he lifted the Rabbit boot on his left leg, the Tank boot on his right moved it's tread a bit to speed him up. Build that pressed down hard with his Rabbit boot, the spring on the leg glowing.

Suddenly, he jumped over the Pandora, surprising not only it but himself. He lands and sends a right elbow into the back of the monster, having it stumble a little before turning around.

He rams an uppercut with his left, knocking the Pandora back before kicking it with his Tank boot, the tread moving at fast speeds to cause more damage. The Pandora was not only knocked back by the kick but also sent to the ground. It began to scramble to get up.

Build walks over as soon as the Pandora stood up. He punches it in the chest with a right before hitting with a left then right, colored energy surrounding his hands, being the color of the corresponding sides. He then grabbed the handle on the Build Driver after knocking the Pandora back again. He began to twist the handle.

"Give me a sec.", Build says when he stopped turning the crank. He turns around, surprising Satoshi. 'Don't tell me he's gonna run away!?' Satoshi thought. Build began to run in slow-mo. Everytime his Rabbit boot lifted, a glowing red rabbit footprint was left and everytime his Tank boot it the ground, sparks flew off it.

Once Build was at least a bit away, he stomped down with his Tank boot, sending himself into the ground. Out of nowhere, a white energy flow chart appeared and secured the Pandora in place at the end. The platform that Build was on lifted up suddenly before Build jumped off with his Rabbit Boot, spinning around.

"Ready! Go!", the driver says as red and blue energy surrounded Build's tank foot. He began to ride the flow chart, his Tank foot out in front. "Volteck Finish!", the driver says. Right when Build's Tank boot came in contact with the Pandora, the tread began to spin, increasing the damage.

Build then went past the Pandora, landing. The flowchart disappeared, dropping the unconscious Pandora. Build turns around and walked to the beast. He then bends down and slides the bottle that was on its head off. Once it came off, Build twisted the cap until it clicked.

The pandora's body turned into energy that was then sucked into the Full Bottle, releasing a person. Build twisted the cap, unclicking it, as the person woke up. The person looked at Build before getting up and running.

"So he was defeated. Ashamed.", a voice says from behind Build. Build turned around to see who was talking, seeing Ino. " But no worries. I'll have you on the floor.", she said. She takes out a gun, but it wasn't a normal gun.

The gun had metal tubing running all over it with a slot for a full bottle under the barrel. Ino smirks as she takes out a purple full bottle, inserting it into the slot. "Spider!", the gun says, making the bottle glow. " Vaporize~", Ino says, kissing the gun before firing, smoke covering her whole body.

"Mist Match. Sp-spi-spider. Fire", the weapon says, webbing coming out of the smoke and sticking Build's feet to the ground. Build was surprised by the sudden attack and tried to free his feet. The smoke soon cleared.

Standing in Ino's place was a girl clad in light purple armor with black and grey plating underneath. Bits of brown hair stuck out of the back of the helmet. A dark purple cape came out of the back, the inside of it is a light purple.

"Now Build, want to say your prayers?", Ino, now DeathStalk, says as she walked towards him, her hips clicking against the pavement. Build continued to struggle, trying to rip the webbing.

DeathStalk giggles as she aims the Transteam Gun at Build's head. "Maybe if I actually got to know you, we could have got together~ Not.", she pulls the trip. At that exact moment, Build had freed his Rabbit foot and kicked her in the chest, the spring glowing which caused Build to jump off of Deathstalk, freeing his Tank foot, but also sending her flying back.

Deathstalk growls as she stopped her self, her heels cracking slightly from the sudden forced stop. Build hits the ground, his Tank boot clanking. " I'd love to stay and chat, but I got somewhere to be.", Build says before taking out a phone and a yellow Full Bottle. He inserts the Full Bottle into the back of the phone before tossing it up.

The phone began to enlarge before transforming into a bike. The bike was mainly red with a few black and yellow markings on it, a large closed up phone panel being on one side. He hops onto the bike, the Machine Builder.

"Chou!", Build says as he drives off. DeathStalk takes a step forward but stops. She knew she couldn't catch up to him. Satoshi watched Build drive in his direction. "Huh? Hey! Wait!", Satoshi shouts as he ran after Build. after giving a long chase, he managed to hop onto the bike somehow.

"Huh? Kid!?", Build says, looking behind him at Satoshi. "I told you I'm not a kid! And keep your eyes on the road!", Satoshi slightly yells. Build quickly looked ahead and gasped, quickly turning to avoid a wall.

-Build up-

"You shouldn't have got on!", Hiro says to Satoshi as he opened the front door to his and Rose's house. " I'm sorry but I think I should at least repay you for saving me!", Satoshi argued with Hiro.

"Will you two stop!", Rose says, irritated at the two. Hiro and Satoshi stopped, scared. "Good.", Rose says and gets up from sitting on the couch. "Hiro, can you introduce your Baka friend here?", Rose asks her older brother.

"I'm not an idiot!" Satoshi says, arguing with Rose," and the name's Satoshi. Satoshi Hamada." Rose frowns but nodded. "I'm Rose Iglesias. I presume you've met my idiot brother Hiro right?", Rose says, introducing not only herself but Hiro too.

Satoshi nods. "Good. Hiro, there's someone I want you to meet. He's a friend of our parents.", Rose says to Hiro, surprising him. Hiro nods and lets Rose to lead him into the kitchen.

At the sink was Hiei, smiling as he washed the dishes. "Hiei.", Rose started, catching the male's attention," This is my older baka brother, Hiro." She motions to her brother. Hiei smiled and wipes his hands before holding a hand out. "A pleasure to meet ya.", Hiei says as Hiro shakes his hand. "You Too.", Hiro says with a smile of his own.

-Episode 2 end-

2350 words. Jesus.


	3. Darkness Shown From A Light's Image

It's been a day since Hiro's first battle and meeting Satoshi and Hiei. Hiro had continued to battle these Pandoras whenever they appeared. Hiei was let in on it as well as Satoshi and Rose.

Everytime he retrieved a full bottle from one of the Pandoras, it would always be cracked. Somehow, he managed to build a chamber that would seal the crack on the full bottles and surprisingly, Rose was the one most compatible to seal it. It was unknown as to how tho.

Currently, Hiro, Satoshi, and Hiei were waiting for one of the Full bottles to finish sealing. Satoshi was let live with the siblings and their caretaker prior that he slept on the couch and helped around since his house was destroyed from the Pandora that attacked him.

After a long while of waiting, and cleaning for Satoshi, a loud ding was heard from the basement. "It's done!", Hiro says as he rushed downstairs. Hiei and Satoshi looked at each other before heading down, Hiei drying his hands along the way.

The seal chamber was a large machine with a door on the left and what looked like a modified microwave build in on the right, the door to it being open. Hiro reached in and pulled the now completely fixed White(Hedgehog) Full Bottle just as the door on the left slid open, Rose to step out.

(Insert Opening: Be The One by Pandora feat. Bravery)

(Instrument)

It's been years since the end of Build and the Pandora box was set to rest. But that doesn't mean the end. The Pandora Box was broken into pieces and scattered across the world. Now it's up to Sento's Great Grandchildren to retrieve them, but things can never be easy. Watch as Hiro Iglesias builds into the genius that his great-grandfather was.

Kono Mama aruki tsuzukuketzu

The scene began with Hiro shaking the Rabbit and Tank Full bottles. The scene changes to Hiro writing on his board before changing to Kamen Rider Build sitting on the Machine Builder before driving off.

Kon'ya mo maasugu

Build dodge explosions while on the Machine Builder then it shows the glass tube of navy blue with Satoshi in it then it changes to a cyan tube with Rose in it before changing to a black tube with Shoto in it.

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

The scene changes to the scarlet tube with Hiei in it. The scene changes to Sai in a grey tube. Then changes to a purple tube with Ino in it. Then the scene changes to Hiro in a red tube turning around. He then smirks holding up an eraser.

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

The scene did a split screen of Hiro erasing the chalk on the board while the other side it showed Satoshi punching the air. The scene changes to Rose fixing her hair.

Dokoka de matteru

The scene changes to Rose entering into the seal chamber. The scene changes to Build driving on the Machine Builder driving past Satoshi and Rose on the right side while he drove past Sai, Ino, and Shoto on the left side. The scene changes to the Pandora Box glowing.

Egao tayasazuni There you will

The scene changes to Hiei with the Guardians around him. The scene did a quick change of Hiro, Rose, Hiei, and Satoshi in the room. The scene changes to Rose in the chamber with her eyes glowing green. The door in the chamber open.

Be The One! Be The One! Alright!

The scene changes to Hiro, Satoshi, and Hiei jump a little startled before Hiro smiled, grabbing the Rabbit Full bottle. The scene changes to Hiro transforming into Build RabbitTank.

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara (I won't give up on the Earth's future)

Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the tank antenna and flicked his hand out.

Be The Lights! Be The Lights! Alright!

The scene changes to Build jumping into the air unleashing his Voltech Finish Attack. The scene changes to Build GorillaMond smashing the ground with his Gorilla Fist then changes to Build HawkGatling standing up firing the Hawk Gatlinger.

Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in

The scene changes to Night Rouge who turn around while steam blow around him. The scene also changes to Blood Stark turning around facing the viewers.

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

The scene showed Full bottles spinning around on a spinning table before being grabbed one at a time. The scene changes to Hiro shaking Rabbit and Tank Full bottles, while Satoshi shook the Dragon Bottle, Rose shaking the Darkness Bottle.

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

The change changes to the SkyWall being destroyed by math equations The scene then showed Build driving the Machine Builder driving from a giant Danger Beast.

Be The One! Be The Lights!

Build then change to GorillaMond punching the Danger Beast sending it to the ground.

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

The scene changes to Build GorillaMond readied his Prism Glove. The scene showed Build RabbitTank standing up while sparks flew around him. The scene changes to Build HawkGatling raising his head up. The scene showed Cross-Z raising the Beat Crosser in the air. Build has his legs apart, left arm put over the left side of the Build Driver. Waist slightly moved. Right arm out to the side, thumb up towards the sky, finger out straight, and middle finger out to the side. The scene changes to Build standing on top of a castle looking at the city.

(End Song)

In the same empty warehouse from episode two, the three people were talking. "And then he just drove away!", Ino says, hopping into a box and crossing her arms. Sai watched her, a frown on his face. " You still failed.", Sai says. Standing beside him was Shoto who was looking at a Black full bottle in his hand. "Permission to go out this time?", Shoto asked Sai.

Sai nods. "You may go. And correct this one's mistake.", he says, causing Ino to puff her cheeks. Shoto nodded and left the warehouse.

-Build Up-

Hiro was wondering outside, chatting with Satoshi. "Could it be possible for me to have an awesome power like you?", Satoshi asked Hiro who only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "In truth, I don't even know how I got these powers or abilities. Heck, I don't even know how I got the Driver or Full Bottles.", Hiro responded.

Satoshi tilts his head in confusion. "I mean, all I do remember was when I was out, a man with black hair stood in front of me. He talked about something I couldn't hear and held out the Driver and Full Bottles.", Hiro says, "and then right when I grabbed them, I woke up."

Satoshi was trying his best to figure the whole thing out. "So what you're saying is that you somehow got them in a dream?", Satoshi said confused. Hiro nods. Satoshi responds," But that-" Satoshi was stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was shot by a bullet of energy and sent flying a few feet.

Hiro gasped and quickly looked to see where the shot came from. He saw Shoto holding a weird gun. This gun wasn't like the transteam gun, no. The handle of the fun was black in color with red tipping the bottom of the handle and a gauge was set on the side. The barrel looked to be a flipped around the drill.

"W-who are you!?", Hiro quickly said at Shoto. " That isn't of your concern.", Shoto responded as he took out a Driver. The driver was similar to the Build driver except this one has had more of an ash grey color to it. The gears under the slots were a solid gold color while the tubes next to them were a green relic color. The handle of the crank was a bright orange compared to the red handle on the Build Driver.

Shoto then attached the driver to his waist before taking out two full bottles, one being black while the other grey. "Fine! If that's how you want to do it!", Hiro said and took out the Build driver before attaching it to his waist, taking out the Rabbit and Tank full bottles.

The two males began to shake the full bottles. The white equations began to appear from behind Hiro as dark purple energy began to crack the ground around Shoto. The two then inserted the full bottles. "Rabbit!", the build driver said. "Black Rabbit.", the Ruin Driver said when Shoto entered the black full bottle. "Tank!" Then came the grey full bottle, "Dark Tank."

"Best Match!" "Chaos Match." Shoto tossed the weapon in his right hand into his left before grabbing and turning the crank at the same time as Hiro. As the pneumatic tubes were being pushed out of the Ruin Driver, a Black and Grey liquid filled the tubes, unlike the Red and Blue that filled the Build Driver's. The tubes of the Driver then built the molds for the essences.

"Are you ready!?" "You are ready." "Henshin!" "Henshin." The halves of armors collapsed onto their users, connecting with their other halves. "FullMetal Moonsault! RabbitTank!", the Build Driver announced as Build pointed to the left like he always did.

"DarkMetal Moonsault. Dark RabbitTank.", the Ruin Driver announced. Shoto stood there, in similar armor to Build. The under armor was the same while the armor on top, it was different. The rabbit half of it was solid black, the spring being yellow. The tank half was a mid-grey color. The bug eyes of the suit were yellow that faded into grey in the antennas.

"Victory... Is mine.", Shoto, now Dark Build says as he looks in the palm of his hand, balling it into a fist. Build was purely shocked when he saw Dark Build, mainly cause he was almost like a copy of him.

Dark Build raises his weapon, the Drill Crusher(is that right) in blast mode, at Build, taking fire. Build came back to his senses a little bit before the bullets almost hit him. He springs up and over the bullets, landing in front of Dark Build and went for a punch to the face, only before having it blocked and countered with a kick to the rib.

The kick had Build stumble back a bit, looking at Dark Build. Dark Build removes the drill part of the Drill Crusher and puts it on top of the handle. He slashes at Build with it causing the red and blue rider to stumble back again.

Build places his Rabbit foot on Dark Build's chest, launching off of it to gain some distance. He lands and pulls out the Tank Full bottles before inserting a White one. "Hedgehog!", the Build Driver announces as Build began to turn the crank. "Are you ready!?" "Build up!" The blue portion of Build's armor was then replaced with a new half, this one being white.

The white half's shoulder pad covered down to the side with spikes coating it. The hand was covered in a wrecking ball of sorts, but with no chain. The ball had spikes coating everywhere on it with a hole where the crank would be inserted if needed for a finisher.

Dark build chuckled at the change and rushed at Build. He swung at him only to have it blacked by not only Build's wrecking ball hand, but also a few stretched out spikes.

"Using Hedgehog now, huh.", Dark Build spoke before quickly jumping over Build and delivering a roundhouse kick with his Dark Tank Boot, the treads knocking Build away.

Inside the helmet, Build now had a bloody cheek from the hit. He growled and went in for a hit in the stomach. He landed it, sadly it didn't do much tho. "Nice try.", Dark Build said before bringing Build's helmet down onto his knee, cracking one of the bug eyes, "But you're no match!" Dark Build pushes Build away before kicking him.

Build groaned in pain as he struggled to stand. Dark Build smirked and pushed him back down. Suddenly, Satoshi ran in and pushed Dark Build, grabbing his shoulders, "Run Hiro!" Build nodded and quickly got up, rushing away.

Dark build growled and pushed Satoshi away, punching him in the gut. Satoshi winced in pain before he began to back away, running. Dark Build growls before De-Henshining. "He's not worth it.", Shoto said lowly as he went back to base.

-Build up-

Hiro held an ice pack on his cheek. Rose was being the usual Tsundere to Hiro, but to Satoshi, she was being much nicer. " Are you okay Satoshi-San?", Rose asked Satoshi as he held an ice pack on his gut. "Geez. You sound like you like him.", Hiro said making Rose blush.

"Q-quiet it, Baka!", Rose said towards her brother before turning her head, giving a 'Tch' sound. Satoshi sweatdropped at the siblings' way of showing their love.

-Episode end-

2192 words.


End file.
